inuyasha's decison
by soccerchick4ever18
Summary: kagomes pregnant... whats inuyasha gonna do and what does sesshomaru have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I know for a fact that this story is going to suck! So please no flame and R&R!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I wish I did!!!!!!

Kagome sat on the edge of her bathtub sobbing. In her right hand clutched tightly were the results she had been impatiently awaiting. Her eyes were closed tightly . She knew the chances weren't in her favor, but she never thought it might come to taking a test. Kagome knew in her heart that she was too young to care for another person with her never being in the same place for long periods of time and her lacking experience. And Inuyasha. She hadn't really thought about him yet. What was she going to tell him? All of these questions were racing through her mind now like : Does he love me or does his heart still belong to Kikyo? Would he completely shun me out of his life if he finds out about this baby? What would he say if he knew or worse what will he do? Would he even want this child? It's my entire fault I can't believe I was so naive. He doest love me he loves Kikyo!

Finally, Kagome couldn't bare it anymore. Slowly she peered down at the palm of her hand. There on the panel as plain as day were two pink lines. It amazed her so much that something so simple as two little pink lines would change her life the way she knew it forever. Nothing could be changed it wasnt like she could erase what happened between her and inuyasha and even if she had a choice in the matter she probably wouldnt change there night. It had been the best day of her life, she just wished the consequences weren't so severe as being sixteen and pregnant. She knew even before the test what it was going to say but, seeing it was a differnet story. She sat there for what felt like an eternity with tears pouring down her face, thinking of all the possible outcomes and not one seemed as if it would end the way she hope. Until finally she came to her senses and stood up and quietly headed for her room, shutting the door quietly not to disturb her mother, grandfather, or her brother Sota. Kagome tiptoed silently to her bed. She sat their a while letting all of the days events race through her head before finally collapsing on the bed from exhaustion and falling asleep. She thought that maybe when she woke up in the morning this would all have been a bad dream and she wouldn't be pregnant.... or so she hoped.

Kagome woke up the next morning in a poor mood because yesterday had been proven not to be a bad dream it was in fact real and she would have to deal with it the best she could. She walked though the house as if she were a zombie, emotionless and trying not to think about anything other than a nice hot breakfast awaiting her. It was exactly as she suspected no one was home, which sucked because she knew that meant she wasn't going to get that hot breakfast she wanted. So she decided on a bowl of cereal. In a way she was pleased that she was by herself it gave time to think things over but she was sort of upset that her mother didn't even say goodbye. Then she thought about it and her mother probably never heard her come in last night. Kagome slowly walked over to the counter, got out her bowl, the milk and cereal. She poured it and began eating, then she saw something out of the corner of her eye, it was a note that her mother had left explaining there whereabouts.

The note said that her Mother, Sota and Grandpa had gone to visit her aunt Sakura who had recently fallen ill. It said that they would be gone for two months or as long as it takes for health to return.

Meanwhile Sango, Miroku, and Shippo played in the river near kaedes village. Well Miroku wasn't exactly playing. He simply sat there admiring Sango from a far.... shocker there but, he SAID was keeping a eye on them to protect them if anything was to happen that he might need to rescue them. Well everyone was sort of going along with what miroku had said he was doing that is until Sango noticed that he was just staring at her with his mouth wide open drooling all over himself. Sango then decided that was enough and walked over to her boomerang to get it ready to whack Miroku.

"Miroku your such a perv" Sango shouted before hitting him over top of the head with her boomerang and storming off angrily.

"What Sango you should take it as a complement that I cant keep my eyes off of your flawless body" Miroku said while rubbing the newly formed knot on his head.

Sango's face turned a dark shade of red before she slapped Miroku across his face. Regardless of how perverted miroku was Sango still felt strangely attracted to him so although she always seemed angry about him staring at her. The truth was she enjoyed the attention of it. Inuyasha sat perched on a limb like normal actually keeping an eye out for danger and deep in thought. His main focus was on kagome and Kikyo. And every one knew this but what they wanted to know was whom he was going to chose.

Inuyasha began thinking quietly to himself about how he was going to choose _'Kagome is the one I want to spend my life with but Kikyo will always hold a place in my heart although she will never be the same after all she is dead. Kagome is the only one I've always been able to completely trust without a doubt and she has never wanted me to be anything other than who I am unlike Kikyo who wanted me to become a human. Kagome makes me happy and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and that fateful, passionate and lustful night just proved it. I just hope she feels the same way since I dont exactly come out and say what i mean all the time, i just kinda say the first thing that comes to mind which is normally mean. im just goin to haveto find away to show her how much she means to me'._

Sango looked up at Inuyasha smirking. She knew exactly what was on his mind it was written all over his face. she had just happened to walk in on Inuyasha and kagome in the act. lucky for her tho they didn't notice her which just made her chuckle since inuyasha hears everything... so he must have been really into it.

"What are you laughing at wench?" Inuyasha said darkly.

"Oh nothing Sango replied just wondering why you haven't gone to get Kagome yet?"

"What are you talking about I don't care how long she's gone" Inuyasha said quickly.

Inuyasha tried to hide his lie although he knew Sango seen straight through it though. Soon after Sango got out of the river and started to dressed. Her Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all started walking back towards Kaede's village. Soon as Inuyasha was positive that they could no longer see him he took off in a dead run towards the Bone Eater's Well.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is chapter 2. i hope u like it i promise to make the next chapter better!! i had t o get all the borin stuff out of the way to get to the good stuff! please read & review

NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome had finally gathered up enough courage to go back to the Feudal Era. After packing up her bag and putting all the essentials in there like extra clothes, some bottled water, Ramon noodles (of course), some baby things she might need for the pregnancy, chocolate for shippo and a few other things. She grabbed her bag and took off in the direction of the well.

When passing through the well she began thinking again about what bothered her the most and it was the fact that they might figure it out before she got brave enough to finally say it also she worried about the child's safety, the Feudal Era is a very dangerous place and she could easily get hurt and miscarriage. But I don't think Inuyasha would ever allow that even if becomes angry with me. All of this is so confusing I just wish I had been able to talk to my mother before she left for my aunts. She is always so much help even tho something like this would shock her. after the initial shock i know we could talk about anything after all my mother had me at a very early age. I almost wish i would have just waited for her return from mny aunts so we could discuss everything : like my worries about inuyasha whether he truly loves me or does his heart belong to kikyo and if he would love the child. I could also ask her simple parenting thing like what to do if the child has a belly ache, it gets a cold or if it even gets a little booger this make her giggle. after all who really worries about there child having a booger in this stage of there pregnancy.

Inuyasha was almost to the well when he caught Kagomes sent, but her sent had a somewhat different odor about it. It was almost like her sent had been mixed with anothers. Inuyasha thought about it for a moment then just brushed because he figured it was that baka Hojo stopping by to give Kagome some different kind of healing herbs he forgot to give her that last time she seen him, and gave her a quick hug and going about his way.

Kagome was almost to the top of the well. She new the simplest things were soon going to become a major challenge for her. For instance climbing in and out of the well would soon become a problem with her tummy growing like a watermelon and pulling herself up was going to be a little harder and precautions would be needed. She was slowly starting to show which was to be expected since its been about a month. Morning sickness would soon start up and that scared her quite a bit because people might become suspicious and ask questions which she knew she wasn't ready for which was probably another reason staying home would have been a good idea. she sighed and began to lift her self out of well well but was surprised to have inuyasha pull her out of the Well. Apparently she was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear him come up.

she looked at him for what seemed like an eternity with everything racing through her mind. she began to panic. kagome seriously thought about jumping back in to the well but that plan was no good because he would simply jump in after her and then confront her about why she did something dumb like that. she could just see him getting all adgitated and yelling at her or maybe he would be sweet about it and be concerned something was wrong and it would be easy to tell him right then and there but she was brought out of her thoughts by a rude sounding inuyasha asking the same question he asks everytime she comes back from her time.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed like manner.

"Oh nothing really, I just had few things that had to be done" Kagome replied, hopping he wouldn't pry for more information and she decided that now was definatly not a good time to announce her news.

Inuyasha got down on all fours and started sniffing the air and Kagome. Kagome jumped back quickly before she started in on Inuyasha.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING"?

"Kagome your sent has changed" Inuyasha said surprisingly, but calmly.

'_Oh god oh god he knows. Oh shit what am I going to do! OK calm down Kagome just calm down breath in and out and in and out. Okay I'm good. I can do this now!'_ Then something clicked and she said quickly.

"Oh its nothing my mom just bought me a new kind of perfume. Why? " Kagome said casually

" You just smell weird". Inuyasha awkwardly.

"YOU JERK, ...SIT BOY" Kagome said in a hurt tone of voice.

Inuyasha slammed down into the grass with a humongous thump. He layed their mumbling for a while before he actually said something to where I could understand

"What was that for I wasn't lying you do smell different"

"Whatever Inuyasha. Where are Sango, Miroku, and Shippo?"

"They're at kaedes village" Inuyasha said annoyed

"Well fine then I guess ill go see them they might actually enjoy my company and doesn't complain that i smell bad." Kagome said in an annoyed kind of way while she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kagome had come back two weeks ago from her own time. She had barely said a word to anyone since she had come back, which was extremely strange for her because Kagome talked almost all the time, and now they could barely get a word out of her. She just silently traveled along side of them only talking to answer a question which was directed towards her and sensing the occasional jewel fragment nearby.

.........................................

Kagome was sitting down by the edge of the river deep in thought watching Shippo play in the water, which normally would have been more enjoyable for her. Instead all she did was stare off in to space not really looking at anything. She had been making everyone in the group a little bit nervous they had never seen her like this before she had dark circles under her eyes and she just looked terrible over all.

Everyone else was sitting around the campfire eating there fish talking quietly to themselves and occasionally looking over at kagome hopping she might come over and join them tonight. but she didn't she just sat there

"Inuyasha, Miroku began, "do you think Kagome is alright? She has been acting strangely these last couple of weeks she has barely spoken to any of us since she returned."

"Yeah I know she hasn't talked to me very much either and normally I can't get her to leave me alone." Inuyasha joked.

"Do you think something's wrong with her"? Sango asked concerned.

"You never can tell about Kagome, when she is upset she always hides it and act so cheerful. Except this time so this must be something big" Miroku stated.

"Yes your right Miroku," Sango agreed.

" I'm going to talk to her," Inuyasha said quickly.

"No... I don't think Kagome should be bothered just yet," Miroku said calmly. "Hopefully she will speak up soon, otherwise one of us will have to ask."

Kagome was still sitting on the water's edge when she noticed everybody eating. _' I know everyone is worried about me they most likely don't want to pry. I'm sure Sango told them to leave me alone for the time being which I'm happy for. Naraku is still out there and gaining more power everyday. My child will be in constant danger even if Inuyasha stays with us but if he doesn't I don't know what were going to do. i can't handle this by myself and im slowly starting to feel sick in the mornings i have thrown up twice today and i can smell the fish there cooking up by the fire and it makes me feel like im gonna up chuck"_ Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome decided she would go head and walk back up to camp sense everyone had already finished there dinner and she could no longer smell it . She walked up the hill thinking of some excuess to go straight to bed. Then she decided to just tell the truth which was she didn't feel very good. once she was up to the camp Sango was the first to notice her and asked her a question.

"Hey Kagome are you hungry" Sango asked sweetly.

"No not really... I think I'm just going to head to bed im not feeling well. Thanks though," Kagome replied solemnly.

Kagome walked over to her sunshine yellow bag and pulled out her old sleeping bag. She unrolled it and straightened it out so it was perfect to sleep on and within moment she laid down and fell asleep almost instantly.

Everyone else had just finished their fish and got up set up they're sleeping areas. They all retired in there normal sleeping places Inuyasha in the tree above the camp, Sango on the ground near Kagome, Shippo curled up between Sango and Kagome, and of course Miroku within touching distance of Sango. Everyone had already fallen asleep except Inuyasha who was in deep thought. '_I wonder if the reason Kagome won't talk to me is because of that night about a month ago. She left that night and was gone before I even woke up. She probably regrets it and thought it was one big mistake. Which I don't blame her she probably wants nothing to do with a half breed and is ashamed of it and there for she's not talking to anyone because she thinks they know or she is uncomfortable being here with me'. _Inuyasha thought sadly before drifting off .

The next morning they all awoke at the crack of dawn and started on their travels again. They had only been walking a short while before Inuyasha had caught Naraku's sent and he was close by. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome all crawled up on Kirara's back while Inuyasha ran beside them. They had only been traveling for about two hours and they had to stop four times for Kagome to throw up. By now Inuyasha had become aggravated and plus they had lost Naraku's trail.

"Okay we stop here for the night" Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh hey Kagome do you want to go to the hot spring with me i seen one not far from here?" Sango asked happily.

"Yeah that sounds wonderful!" Kagome said excitedly.

The girls took off in the direction of the hot spring. Sango only wanted to go to the springs because she thought it would make Kagome feel better and to talk. _' I wonder if I should ask her I mean about the night her and inuyasha spent together, she has a slight bump and plus her constant throwing up and her being a wreck here as of late... shes gotta be pregnant.' _Sango thought quietly to her self. Sango and Kagome made there way to the hot spring and put on there swim suits that Kagome brought from her own time so Miroku didn't peep on them.

"Ooo this is perfect". Kagome said happily.

"Yeah it's great!" Sango said agreeing.

"Kagome," Sango began, "you been acting very strangely. Is there something wrong?" Sango said casually

"No... Why do ask?" Kagome said quickly which made Sango even more suspicious.

"Kagome I know your lying just tell me the truth! Are you pregnant?" Sango asked seriously.

" I have no clue what you talking about Sango!" Kagome said astonished

"Kagome everything fits! Are you pregnant?"

tell what u want the baby to be and if u have name suggestions!!!!!please review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**read and review pleeze o also i do not own Inuyasha altho i wish i did :(**

Kagome looked up at Sango and nodded her head shyly and began to speak.

"yes, Sango i am please dont say anything to Inuyasha i dont know how im gonna break it to him yet."

" I understand that Kagome but u can't keep putting this off, i know Inuyasha's dumb but he will eventually figure it out." sango stated in a matter of factly way. " I'll be here for you kagome in everyway that i can afterall you are like my sister." Sango stated sweetly then walked over to hugg a now sobbing kagome.

" I know i cant't hide it, the first day i came back he told me that i had a different smell about me and I just told him that i had gotten a new perfume.. which was a lie i knew the different smell was comming from the baby."

" You mean he could smell it?" Sango said a bit confused.

kagome laughed a bit and said "yes"

"So when do you think your gonna be able to tell him about this?" sango persisted.

"Well see thats the thing sango i dont know how to say it, I'm not even sure if he loves me," kagome stated sadly," i know i love him but wat about kikyo does he still love her as well?"

"Kagome im sure inuyasha loves you, when you go back to your time he hardly talks to us he just sits up in the same tree waiting for you. Trust me he loves you kagome. " Sango insisted

kagome just looked up at sango and smiled gentlely and said " Thanks Sango i dont kno what i would do without you."

She then just kinda sat there like she was in a daze and said "Sango think im gonna go for a walk and figure somethings out. So dont wait up for me and dont worry i will take my bow and arrows. "

Sango nodded and kagome took off alone down the path. It was dark out so Sango almost thought about stopping kagome but kagomes skills have been improving a lot so sango decided she would be fine and if anything too bad was out there inuyasha would be there as soon as he caught whiff of the creature.

Kagome had been walking for quite sometime trying to think of the perfect way to tell Inuyasha but everyway she thought of telling him she thought of another way it could backfire on her. She had been so deep in thought she didnt even realize how far she had gotten from there camp. she decided it would be best to turn around before it got to dark for her to see but when see turned around she just so happened to be face to face with none other than Inuyasha's older brother sesshomaru!!!!

" What are you doing here Sesshomaru"? kagome said with her voice cracking

He responded with his usual expressionless voice and calm facial expresion as if it were nothing and we had discussed it on many occacions and said.

" i've come to talk about the pup you are carring"

oooo cliffy read and review please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha watched as the girls walked off to the spring, as they did almost every night that they stopped to rest from their travels. Usually he disapproved with them going off alone since they always had a fit about them peeping he usually hung out around the spring listening for trouble but never peeping . that of course was ALWAYS Miroku but for this one night he would respect their wishes and let them go alone. Afterall Sango was a gifted fighter and he trusted her and there little outing gave him time to get some thinking in. he just wished they would have taken the little brat Shippo so there would be some peace and quiet.

He glanced over at Shippo who was pestering Miroku to no end asking why he couldn't go with Kagome and Sango. Miroku just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Shippo for the last night you can't continue to go with the girls to the springs you're growing up and its inappropriate for you to see them while they bathe" Miroku said in a matter of factly voice.

Inuyasha suddenly shocked by how mature Miroku sounded looked down and then seen Miroku begin to whisper something in Shippo's ear.

He heard mirouku whisper something about how he would show Shippo the 'correct 'way to accompany the girls to the spring. Shippo then looked up and nodded to Miroku and both boys began tip toeing away.

Inuyasha noticing what Miroku was about to do stood up, and chucked a piece of bark at Miroku. It hit him straight in the back of the head and worked a little bit better than he had hopped Miroku crumbled to the ground and a confused Shippo turned around and yelled toward Inuyasha.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR MIROKU WAS GOING TO SHOW ME THE CORRECT WAY TO GO TO THE SPRINGS WITH KAGOME AND SANGO?"

Inuyasha smirked and replied sarcastically "yeah I'm quite sure he was gonna show you the correct way to peep on the girls Shippo"

Shippo realizing what Miroku had planned turned bright pink and then proceeded to kick the unconscious monk. Then Shippo walked over to get the crayons and coloring book from Kagome's bag and sat down and began coloring.

Inuyasha took the opportunity to sit back down against the tree and his thoughts immediately slipped back to that night with Kagome a little over a month ago.

_They had just arrived back from one of their journeys they had found four jewel shards and everyone was in high spirits. No one had been hurt acquiring any of them, just a few scratches here and there but definitely nothing to worry about._

_The first thing they noticed once they arrived back to the village was that they seemed to be preparing for some sort of festival. They all had been very tired but had wanted to celebrate in some way or another so Miroku had picked up two large bottles of sake and made his way back to kaedes hut where everyone had been sitting waiting for him to return._

_When he walked in with it both Kagome and Sango glanced at each other a little unsure since neither had really drank much before. Kagome voicing her opinion right away said_

"_Miroku I'm not so sure about this I've never drank before and what if the village is attacked?" _

_Miroku just looked at her and smiled "always the party pooper lady Kagome."_

_Kagome then made a humph sound and turned her head glancing at Sango for backup but she seemed to have changed her mind and already had poured herself a cup no doubt she was trying to impress the mon . She then looked to Inuyasha who also looked unsure about the situation._

_Mirouku then broke the silence calling Inuyasha a baby which he then retaliated by stealing the jar and taking a large gulp._

_After a while everyone had started acting goofy and talking about old times and laughing hysterically, Kagome looked at all her friends smiling faces and realized she had never seen any of them let loose this much and have so much fun together. So she decided to join in on all the fun and poured herself a glass. The first drink she took she practically spit it everywhere is tasted awful and burned her throat as it went .Miroku immediately leaned over and poured her another drink., doing so while smiling ear to ear. It didn't take her long till she was laughing and smiling with the rest of the group having an awesome time._

_After a while everyone started calming down and heading off to sleep Sango was the first to pass out. Kagome was wide eyed and bushy tailed still having started drinking an hour after everyone else. She looked over toward Inuyasha who was being unusually quiet and noticed him getting up to walk out of the hut. She too got up and trailed after him as best she could of course she fell over a few times but she eventually found him sitting by the sacred tree and it brought a smile to her lips, it was the first time she had seen Inuyasha._

_He glanced up and met her eyes and she walked over and sat down by him. She just kind of stared into his eyes for what felt like ages and she slowly started bringing her face closer to his and he began to close the gap. Their lips meant and it felt like heaven to Kagome she was so into the moment she could hardly contain herself and then he began to deepen the kiss it was perfect it wasn't rough it was like all the kisses she imagined but at the same time so much more than she could have hoped for._

That the last thing Inuyasha really remembered from that night. All he knows is that she somehow woke up and ran away without him hearing her. Which he couldn't believe he always woke up before anyone. The only reason he knew what had happened was because he had woken up naked and he could smell him and Kagome's scents mixed he could only assume that Kagome had gone back to her own time because he could tell that her scent had disappeared from this world.

Inuyasha then snapped out of his dream world to notice a very familiar scent. He stood up on the limb of the tree and began to sniff the air. He knew the scent was close by maybe 2 miles away but then he picked up another scent a very sweet scent one that smelled of fresh strawberries. Inuyasha in sudden realization figured out who the scents were one was his Kagome's and the other was none other than his older half-brother Sesshomaru!

Quickly Inuyasha jumped from the tree and sprinted towards them wondering why Sesshomaru would bother showing himself after all he had given up on taking the tessaiga . This made him run fast why would he show himself to Kagome and not appear in front of our entire group… why just her!

Inuyasha got there in enough time to hear Sesshomaru say "I've come to talk about the pup you are carrying"


End file.
